Head Crash
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Grissom and Sara in a car accident. What does it take for Grissom to tell Sara he loves her?


Grissom woke feeling the pain in his head. He looked around winching hearing crickets. His Tahoe was on it's roof off a steep hill. It creaked as he tried to move. Nothing else felt broken. He looked over seeing me with my arms hanging down.

"Sara?" He called, trying to get free. His seat belt took some work to get free. He dropped onto the roof with a thud hearing the car creak again. Grissom realized that the car was on a slanted part of a hill and could slide deeper into the trees causing more damage. He slowly moved over to where I was seeing blood dripping from my head to the roof. Turning on his trusty flashlight he shined it onto my face. "Sara?"

The car creaked as Grissom reached over to touch my neck. I jumped awake feeling disorientated.

"Sara?"

"Grissom….where…are we?" I asked

"I'll explain, but right now I think we need to get out of here." He said, reaching over to undo my seat belt. "Anything broken?"

"No, just my cell phone and my head." I said, winching.

"Okay, I am going to release the belt.

"Okay."

He undid it causing me to come down landing on him.

"Thank's." I said

The Tahoe creaked sliding some. I grabbed hold of Grissom looking around.

"Can you slide out the window?" He asked, looking at the broken window on my side.

"I think so." I said, crawling over sliding out. He came out behind me. "What do we do now?"

He got up looking up at the hill then at me. I sat up touching my head.

"I don't think we can make it up."

"We can try." I said, trying to get up.

"Sit down." He said

I settled against a tree sighing. I watched him take out his cell phone trying to dial out.

"Nothing?" I asked

"No, will you be all right? I want to go up and try on the road."

"Sure." I said

He watched me a minute then he tried to get up the hill. I closed my eyes laying my throbbing head back against the tree. The Tahoe creaked sliding again. He came back down.

"I can't get any service."

"Now what?"

"We wait." He said, sighing. I groaned as I held my head. He knelt down turning on his light pointing it at me.

"Grissom, please turn that light off!" I said, swatting the light.

"I'm sorry, but I need to check your eyes." He said

"I am fine." I said "Just figure out some way for us to get out of here."

He turned the light off looking at me.

"Sara, I will keep trying, but right now I want to check you."

I glared at him winching.

"Fine."

He turned his light back on shining it in my eyes. I winched sighing as he checked both eyes.

"Well?"

"You might have a concussion." He said, as he turned the light off.

"Great."

He stood looking around then back at the Tahoe. I closed my eyes until I heard him walking away.

"Where are you going?" I asked

He turned looking at me.

"I always have supplies in the car."

"Like water?"

"Yes." He said, getting to work on the trunk. He pulled at it giving it a hard yank causing it to open. The vehicle creaked causing me to feel anxious about his safety. He came back carrying bottles of water, a blanket, and a first aid kit. He set them down next to me and opened the first aid kit.

"You always this prepared?" I asked

"Yes, I feel in situations like this it can't hurt to be prepared."

He moved my head to the side looking at the cut on the temple. I felt a stinging then the bandage. He stood up again getting the blanket and water. He put the blanket over me and opened the bottle of water handing it to me. I sipped some putting the cap back on as he stood up again trying the phone. He walked around stopping putting the phone to his ear.

"Catherine….can you hear me?" He said "Hello?"

I sighed closing my eyes feeling sick. He walked around talking.

"Catherine, we had an accident on route 80. Sara is hurt…yes, okay bye." He said "I got hold of Catherine."

I looked at him then I went sideways throwing up.

"Not the response I was expecting." He said, walking over.

"I..feel sick." I said, throwing up again.

"That's the concussion." He said, helping me to sit up. He wiped my mouth with his coat sleeve.

"You're going to smell." I said

"That's okay. How are you feeling?"

"Cold and tired." I said, closing my eyes. He tapped my cheek.

"Sara, I need you to stay awake."

I opened my eyes looking at him.

"Do you think we'll make it?"

"Yes, you just need to stay awake." He said, looking into my eyes.

I nodded enjoying his fingers against my cool skin.

Minutes later I was leaning back against him waiting for help. Grissom felt me tremble as he fixed the blanket around us.

"You stopped talking." I said

"Talking?"

"Yeah, in the car."

He remembered the talking in the car.

"Sara, why are you avoiding me?" He asked, as he looked at the road driving.

"I didn't think you noticed." I said

He glanced at me.

"Of course I noticed." He said

I sighed looking at the road. He looked over at me then the road.

"Grissom, you didn't even appreciate my feelings about the hamburger."

He looked at me as I leaned my head against the window. I closed my eyes feeling his stare. He rubbed his head looking at the road. I opened my eyes seeing a deer in the road.

"Grissom!"

He shook his head feeling me shiver. I let my head rest against his chest feeling tired.

"Sara?" He said

"I'm tired."

"You need to stay awake." He said

I moved my head lifting it looking around.

"I wanted you with me tonight so we could talk."

"What about?"

"Us."

"There isn't an us." I said, laying my head against his chest.

"Maybe I want there to be."

I took a breath as he let out hot air on my neck. I closed my eyes not wanting to let myself open up to him.

"Why did you take Sophia out?"

"That was not a romantic dinner that was a goodbye dinner."

"I saw you eating at the table with her. You two were very cozy."

"Are you stalking me?"

I smiled at that.

"No, Nick and Warrick asked me to dinner and we just happened to be at the same restaurant."

He sighed putting his head back against the tree trunk.

"You were attracted to her weren't you?"

"Yes."

"It's funny that you like other woman except me."

"I am afraid of you."

"What?" I asked, looking up at the stars.

"It's true, you scare me. Caring about someone and thinking about them nonstop is scary territory for me."

He noticed I was not answering feeling my head sag against his chest.

"Sara?"

"Hmm?"

"Hey." He called, shaking me.

"I'm here."

"Open your eyes." He said

I slowly opened them taking a breath.

"Head still hurting?"

"Yes." I said, winching.

"Every day I would see you working all the while mentally suffering and I felt guilty. I just didn't want to deal with it. Then recently I noticed you were moving on and that scared me even more, because I thought you were going to leave me."

"I tried that and it just didn't work."

"I know. Sara, I never want to drive you away again. I want to take care of you. It took me recently to realize that I love you."

"Why did you take so long to tell me?" I asked

"I don't know. Sophia came to work and I was confused. I found her interesting and it just unraveled. I told her I could not become involved with her because I was involved with someone else."

His lips came very close to my neck. He fought with himself for a second then I felt his warm lips kiss my skin. I shuddered feeling goose bumps all over.

"Sara, I want to make up all the time I wasted."

"A relationship is different than a friendship." I said

"I understand that."

I turned slightly looking at him. His eyes were big. I leaned over kissing him. He leaned back looking at me.

"This is not the perfect first date, but it will do."

"I will take you on a real first date when we get out of here."

"Just not to that restaurant."

He smiled faintly kissing my head.

"No not that one."

He watched me lean into him putting my face against his shoulder. I felt tired and warm. Grissom put his arms around me hearing a siren in the distance.

"I think help is on it's way." He said "Sara?"

When I didn't move he shook me.

"Sara?"

"Tired." I mumbled

"Wake up." He said "Wake up!"

I tried to open my eyes but they would not work. I could hear him call my name and shake me, but nothing would rouse me again.

Waking up I felt someone kissing my head talking softly telling me to wake up. I moved my head opening my heavy eyes seeing Grissom holding my hand looking down at me.

"Hey." He said

I blinked finding it hard not to close my eye lids.

"Where…are we?" I asked

"Hospital. The doctor said you have a minor concussion."

I kept my eyelids closed as he leaned closer to me.

"I love you and don't worry. I am not leaving you."

His words caused a tear to slide down my cheek. He wiped it away kissing the spot.


End file.
